Junior Asparagus
' Junior Asparagus '''is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior's Friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's Parents and his friends Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, encourage him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in ''"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Boy with the Pot, Himself and Space Junior in "Are You My Neighbor" *Shack, Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Isrealite and Winter Asparagus or Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Shack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself and Isrealite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *''Himself and Space Junior and Junior with the Pot in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" '' *The Little Boy or Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" '' *Himself in ''"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" *Junior The With Yellow Hat and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz Da Sink Junior and Benjamin in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" (Theme Song) *Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" *''King Junior in "Duke & The Great Pie War"'' *Robin Hood, Himself, Firefighter, Football Player, and Junior Spaceman in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Oprhan in "George Muller on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Boyz Da Sink in "Mess of the Egypt on "Moe and the Big Exit" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" '' *Himself in ''"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Winter Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Pajamas Junior in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Joshua Asparagus in "Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *''Himself'' and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz Da Sink in ""Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Junior, Himself and Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself and Joshua Asparagus in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *John, and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude" on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Audience Member in "The VeggieTales 20th Anniversarry Award Show" *Himself and Baby Bear in "The Little House That Stood" *Himself in Seaside Vacation *Himself in'' "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle'' *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Runied Castle *Shepherd and Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *J2d2 in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" Gallery Junior.jpg|The old version of Junior. Junior Angles.jpg|Various views for Junior as rendered in Maya. Junior (1993).jpg|Junior in "Tales From Crisper on Where's God When I'm Scared?" BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Shack (tie).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) (with tie) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Winter Asparagus.jpg|Junior in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Junior (1996).jpg|Junior in "Josh & The Big Wall" Little Boy.jpg|Junior as Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" Penguin Owner.png|Junior as Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" Junior Weed.jpg|Junior in "Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Lyle Tim.jpg|Junior as Lyle from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (as drawn by Tim Hodge) 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Darby concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" JuniorNicholas.jpg|Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Junior Nicholas concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" AaronBaaBaa.jpg|Junior as Aaron (with Baa-Baa) in "The Little Drummer Boy" Junior.png|Junior and Annie in "God Loves You Very Much" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Junior Penniless.jpg|Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Urchin Boy concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Junior01.png|Junior in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" Ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" LIV_jetski.jpg|Junior as Ricochet (with Jet Ski) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Baby Bear Final.jpg|Junior as Baby Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Baby Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Baby Bear in ''The Good Egg of Gooseville"' on "The Little House That Stood" Junior asparagus 2 by artist892-d4jpoqs.jpg|Junior in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Junior Asparagus.png|Junior Asparagus's body views without his hat Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Asparagus Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:The Hairbrush Song Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:The Dance Of The Cucumber Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:Madame Blueberry Category:End of Silliness Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Bob And Larry's Sunday School Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Belly Button Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:An Easter Carol Category:VeggieTales Live Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Goodnight Junior Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Bubble Rap Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment